The Ceaseless
by The Cakie
Summary: He had always been there, and could not remember for how long. He was fine with floating alone in the nothingness, but now he had a family and friends to protect, especially when one of them turns out to not be who they thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before we start off on this wild journey of ours, I would like put out a few warnings for those that are weak of heart. This is a Primordial story where the characters are Primordials, and it focuses on Primordial affairs. This story will be gruesomely gory and highly suggestive. There will be no lemons/smut (There will be a fair amount of teasing, though.) as I am not looking to have my account taken down (M is not the same as MA, people!). Consider yourself warned. Let us begin.**

 **Perseus.**

He could see feel and hear nothing. Perhaps that was because there was no light to see with, no matter to feel, and there was nothing to pass vibrations into his eardrums. There was, of course, the always-present raw power coursing through his body that felt restless, like it wanted to burst out and fill the emptiness with something, anything. He could not remember how long he had been here, unmoving in a permanent silence. He didn't know if there had even been a beginning. Perhaps it was time for one.

He didn't know what he was about to do, he just did what felt right at the moment. He cupped his hands together and power flowed into them, making the veins on his arms glow a golden color. He released the power through the palm of his hands, and collected it in a ball. Suddenly he could see as the ball began to emit light, a shining bright blue ball of pure unbridled energy in an empty field of nothingness. He stared it for a moment, admiring the beauty, before looking down at himself. He was completely nude and his skin was a ghostly white. His body was muscular, and his raven hair fell into his eyes when he looked down. He closed his hands around the ball and continued to feed it energy. The light shone through the cracks of his finger and continued to grow brighter. He could begin to feel the ball trying to expand, wanting to release the unfathomable amount of power he had fed into it. He smashed his hands together violently, and the ball shrunk into a minuscule point emitting an astoundingly bright white light.

He pinched it between his fingers and held it up to his face. It distorted unstably and he let it go into the nothing. It had drifted an arm's length away before it exploded. Matter filled the nothingness in bright bursts of blue, greens, and purples, and any other color you could imagine. He stared in shock; it was beautiful.

As the colors continued to expand, a tear ripped in the beautiful mess of colors some few feet away and from the blackness it was made of formed an incredibly attractive naked woman. She was floating peacefully in the nothingness, eyes closed. Her hair was long and brown, and when she opened her eyes, they were pitch black eyes that seemed to be filled with curiosity as she stared at the man in front of her. He regarded her with faint surprise, even if his face kept the same calm nonchalant look as always.

"Hello," she said, slightly startling the man, who had never heard anything before, "My name is Void. Who are you?" He thought for a moment. This must be the personification of the emptiness that had been here previously. Now that something existed, there must be two who could control both sides of everything. He was faintly surprised she had already thought of a name, while he, who had been floating here for so long his last memory was quadrillions of years ago, still had none.

"I am Perseus," he decided on a name quickly. He smiled as he thought of the name's meaning. The Destroyer. He quite liked that. Void smiled back with a knowing look, before looking around them, gazing at the colors and shapes in the clouds of gasses that had been forming.

"I suppose I am your sister, and you are my brother." Void said with a happy smile. She was glad she didn't have to be alone in this strange new world. They both already felt as though they had known each other forever. Technically, when Void thought about it, she _had_ known Perseus her whole life.

"Yes, that would make sense," Perseus responded nodding, "What do we do now?" He was already bored of the shapes and colors floating around them, which was strange seeing as it was the first real thing he had ever seen. He was more interested in his newborn sister, and he could already tell that they would be the best of friends, and never anything more.

"First I believe it is fitting we cover ourselves, as I don't believe it is appropriate to just stand talking to your sibling in the nude." Void said with a smirk. Perseus focused for a moment before he was wearing a full black suit of knight's armor with gold and silver floral inlays, and she was wearing a simple black dress. She looked down and spun, "How do I look?" She asked.

"Great. And me?" Perseus responded.

"You look like you're about to go fight something, despite the fact that we're the only beings in existence." Void said with a grin.

"Whatever," Perseus replied with a roll of his eyes, "I think it looks cool."

"Cool, but unnecessary," Void responded with a mischievous smirk on her face, "And besides, how are you going to complete the look if you don't have a weapon?" Perseus raised an eyebrow at her before extending his hand. Power began to flow from his body, into his arm, then further into his hand, before solidifying into a stunning golden-hilted hand-and-a-half longsword with gems in the intricately carved hilt, and inscriptions in the blade in the Primordial language, reading 'The Destroyer'. The blade itself was made of a strange bluish metal that emitted a faint light blue glow.

"What is that metal?" Void asked curiously. Perseus shrugged, he had just willed his power to manifest itself into the form of a sword. He created a plain black sheath and sheathed his sword. "And how come _you're_ so powerful?" She asked with a whiney tone. Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He genuinely did not know what she meant, he felt perfectly normal.

"I mean you can practically feel the power rolling off your body. It's a little suffocating, really," she said, fanning herself as Perseus noticed she looked faintly flustered.

"Sorry," Perseus said as he focused on his power, drawing it back into his body, and trying to contain inside himself. After a few moments, he had managed to hide his aura completely from the outside world. Void let out a sigh and let her shoulders relax as she felt the suffocating force surrounding them draw back into Perseus, his immense power really did make it slightly hard to breathe.

"Much better," Void said, "But I think we should create a place to stay."

"Perhaps a planet?" Perseus asked, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Void smiled at her brother's excitement to create. She wondered briefly why he had named himself The Destroyer if he liked creation so much.

"Yes, that will do. And what will call this place?" Void asked.

"The planet?" Perseus responded.

"No, _this_ place," Void told him, "where we are currently floating around."

"Let's call it..." He trailed off for a moment as he thought, "Let's call it the universe." He decided.

"I like it." Void said with a smile. "Now let's get on that planet!" She grinned. Perseus grinned back and focused for a moment before turning to his left.

"I hope this works," he muttered under his breath, making Void look at him nervously. She had felt his immense power and had no wishes to be on the receiving end of it. Suddenly the matter where Perseus wanted his planet began to condense, first into tiny specks of dust, then pebbles, then rocks, then boulders, until eventually they got so big their gravity forced them into vaguely spherical and oblong shapes. Void watched in amazement as two massive rocks collided together with a huge blast and a plume of dust. When the dust cleared a little, there was a massive rock floating around, and all the other rocks began to come for it, bombarding the rock as it slowly grew.

Perseus and Void floated there for ages, what felt like millions of years, perhaps it had been, as they watched their planet grow with pride. "What shall we call it?" Void asked, breaking the silence they had kept for so long.

"It is the first planet, so I believe we should call it Primus." Perseus responded, looking away from Primus towards his sister. She was still staring at the red hot round mass of rock in front of them. Perseus directed his attention back towards Primus.

"I agree." Void said, before falling into their silence once again.

 **Billions of years later**

"I'm going down there." Perseus said nonchalantly. Void jumped and looked at her brother in shock, shock that he had spoken so casually after billions of years, and shock that he wanted to go down to the planet, which was still a chaotic mess of primeval waters filled with the building blocks of life.

"No! It isn't safe." Void exclaimed, looking at Perseus with worry in her eyes.

"We can't die," Perseus responded flatly, before perking up, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to will anything that dangers me away."

"Then I'm coming with you." Void said in a tone that left no room for argument. Fortunately for Perseus, he didn't plan to argue, he was glad that she wanted to see their creation with him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Perseus said happily with a grin and a glint in his eyes. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and suddenly they were standing near a cliff's edge, looking over at the deep red landscape with the few occasional pools filled with gray water. Wind whipped around them and threw Void's long brown hair around wildly. Lightning forked down from the dark gray clouds above them and struck the ground every few seconds, making Void jump. He looked over and realized how much bigger he was than her; he was at least half a meters taller than her. She tightened her grip on her big brother's hand and he smiled over at her. "It's okay," he soothed, "Let's make a place where we can live down here." Void nodded apprehensively. Perseus looked over at her and made her look at him, "Void, we're going to be fine. Nothing here can hurt us, we both have extreme power and can defend ourselves." Void nodded again, smiling slightly as she realized that technically, she was the second most powerful being in the universe; despite the fact that there were only two beings in the universe.

Perseus began walking in a random direction, deciding mentally that they would wander the barren landscape until they found a suitable place to live. The ground was cracked and wet with the rain that never ceased to fall from the sky. The terrain was rough and bumpy and filled with crags and ditches. They wandered over mountains, skirted along rivers and lakes, and conquered rough and rocky cliff faces until eventually Perseus stopped abruptly, making Void, who was still holding his hand stumble and she would have fallen had he not caught her.

"This is the place." Perseus said after a moment. Void took a moment to look around, they were on a beach with dark grayish red sand. To her left, the ocean roared and surged as waves battered the coast with massive waves. To her right, there was a humongous cliff face, the largest she had seen so far during her time on Primus. "Well?" Perseus asked, "What do you think?"

"Where are we going to make our home?" Void asked. There didn't seem to be that much space between where the waves reached and where the cliff began. Perseus just grinned at pointed at the cliff. Void looked at him confused for a moment before she grinned as she realized what he planned to do. "Let's do it."

The world rumbled and suddenly rocks began to fly out of the cliff, over their heads, and far out into the ocean. Void released why Perseus had decided to name himself The Destroyer; his destructive powers were clearly superior to his creation powers. When the rocks stopped flying, there was a huge cavern in the shape of a perfect rectangular prism. Perseus focused again, and a strange golden liquid-like material rose out of the ground and began to form the shape of a massive door with a huge staircase leading up to and many windows looking out. Eventually the golden liquid-like substance seeped back into the ground and left behind a gorgeous marble temple in the side of the cliff.

The temple had a beautiful staircase with marble pillars on either side of it holding up what looked like a massive balcony with golden railings. The doors were two huge slabs of marble with gold inlays sprouting up in floral patterns all the way up the doors, and an intricate golden handle and knocker in the middle. Spreading out from each side of the door were several large windows with golden window frames.

Perseus walked up to the stairs and began to climb them. Once he arrived he looked back at Void, who was still gazing at the beautiful temple in front of them. "Well?" He asked, mirth in his eyes. "Are you coming?" He grinned at her before opening the huge marble door and stepping inside. Void quickly rushed to catch up.

 **A/N: How's that for a take on the Primordial idea! You might be saying 'OMG WTF Percy's 2 OP wtf m8 y u do dis' and while I can't say what the enemy is, I can tell that the enemy is a match for Percy. Also, it was really strange constantly writing Perseus instead of Percy. Anyways, see you next chapter! :D 3**

 **(And I guarantee you, this story is not Percy x Void. They're siblings, seriously dude! Percy's love interest will be introduced later in the story, probably in chapter 3, or somewhere close to there.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Billions of years later**

Perseus was sitting on a couch with Void sleeping in his lap cutely. He was currently writing the laws that would govern everything to ever exist in his black leather notebook with _Law_ printed in gold on the front. He was writing a few complex formulas when Void woke up and yawned sweetly, making him lose concentration. He groaned and threw the book down on the table. Void looked up at him in concern. She was in her preferred form of a 14 year old girl and he was in the form of a 20 year old man. "What's wrong brother?"

"This is fucking hard," He groaned, leaning back into the couch and wiping his face with his hands. "Apparently writing the rules that would govern everything in the universe is a little harder than I thought it would be," He scowled.

"You should go for a walk." Void suggested. "I'll take over for a little while." She smiled as he got up with a groan. Perseus walked towards the door and looked over his shoulder at Void, who had already picked up his book and was starting to flip through the pages. He felt bad, he had had quadrillions of years of thinking about any random thing that came to mind, which included some of the laws he had already written in his book. Meanwhile, his baby sister only had a few billion years of experience with this type of thing. He was snapped out of his musings as he reached finally reached the main hall. The main hall was plain marble with pillars running down both sides of the hall, occasionally breaking where a door was.

He reached the doors and pushed them open, stepping outside into the harsh wind and cool drizzle of Primus. By now, grass had started to develop and long green blades coated the ground for miles and miles, whipping around in the wind. Perseus walked down the stairs slowly, eyes scanning the terrain in front of him and the chaotic seas a few hundred yards from where he stood. He made his way to the beach, feet sinking into the soft sand ever so slightly when he noticed something. A new power had appeared on Primus. In the blink of an eye, Perseus' armor had formed on him and his sword was in his hand.

Perseus pinpointed the power and suddenly appeared inside a massive crater that was many miles wide, dust still settling and fires still burning around him, in the side of a hill. Perseus frowned; he had liked that hill. There was a white speck a few miles away and Perseus began to approach it. As he came closer, he noticed it was a very pale man dressed in a plain white shirt and pants that had been charred black and torn from the impact. The man had a very plain face, neither handsome nor ugly, and platinum blonde hair.

With little more than a thought, Perseus was standing in the infirmary that they had never had a use for until now, with the man lying in a cot. He contacted Void, and soon she was standing there, looking slightly flustered and holding _Law_ in her hand. She looked at the man on the bed in shock, before looking back at Perseus, who was in his full suit of armor with his sword sheathed at his hip, confused. "Who's he?" She asked, pointing at the injured man on the cot.

"Hopefully not an enemy," Perseus said before noticing the look of fear on his sister's face, "Relax, sis. It was a joke." He said with a grin. She glared at him ruefully before turning back to the man, shaking her head.

"Can you wake him up?" Void asked, "I want to talk to him."

"Yeah," Perseus said nonchalantly. He snapped his fingers and the man shot up straight as a board, his wounds healed and his clothes fixed. He stared at them with light blue eyes, almost white. "Hey," Perseus greeted casually. "I'm Perseus, this is Void. What's your name?" He asked.

"I am Order." Order frowned. "Strange. That just seemed to come to me." Perseus just shrugged. Void suddenly grinned and looked at her brother. Perseus returned the look.

"I think you're thinking what I'm thinking, big bro," Void asked mischievously.

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking, lil sis," Perseus said with a grin.

"What?" Order asked, confusion in his light blue eyes.

"Well, you see, Order, this planet, Primus, is a little… chaotic," Void said with a smile. "I believe we were both thinking you could help us fix it up a little."

"What makes you think I could help you?" Order asked, now intrigued at the idea of helping in such an important project on his first day in life.

"Dude, your name is literally Order," Perseus said, "The opposite of chaos. See what we're getting at here?" Perseus smiled.

"I think I see now." Order smiled back. Void grinned at him.

"First I think we should hear your story, and we can get to work tomorrow." Void said, summoning a chair for her and Perseus to sit in. She plopped down and leaned forward, resting her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees. Perseus leaned back and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, there's not really that much to tell," Order started, "I opened my eyes, I saw a huge gray and green ball, and started falling towards it. I blacked out on the way down and when I woke up, I was sitting here." Perseus and Void looked at him surprised, they hadn't expected him to have been created just a few hours ago. They gave each other a look.

"It's late," Perseus said. "I'm going to sleep." He said, walking over to Void, grabbing _Law_ from her hands, and disappearing. She glared at the spot he had been, miffed he had just stolen the book and ran off, leaving her alone with the strange pale man, despite the fact Perseus didn't even need to sleep.

"I guess I have to show you to your room now," Void sighed. "Follow me." She got up and started walking towards the main hall, Order trailing a safe distance away. She led him a good distance down the main hall, before turning into a side hallway, and pointing at a door. "There you go. The closets will magically be stocked with whatever clothes you want and when you wake up, there's a map on the bedside table that you can use to find the kitchen." Void smiled, "'Night." She disappeared, leaving Order alone in front of the door.

* * *

Order woke up the next morning and bolted up stiff as a board. He had half been expecting to be assassinated in the middle of the night, due to how... _chaotic_ the brother and sister had seemed. He felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. It was extremely obvious Perseus and Void were brother and sister, despite their different hair and eye colors, they had very similar facial structures. It was also extremely obvious that he was not their brother, his face was very plain and everything about him was different from them, from his size to his frame.

He got out of bed and looked over at the bedside table. There was a rolled up paper with a red ribbon tied around it to keep it shut. He grabbed it and untied it, unrolling it. A map showing the floor plan of the massive temple was on the paper. A golden arrow pointed to a spot in a room labeled _Order's Room_ , surprising him as he didn't think Void and Perseus would've had enough time to edit the map in the short time he had been asleep. He began to walk through the many hallways of the Perseus and Void's home, wandering around the vast temple with no particular destination in mind. Suddenly he bumped into a wall and felt a cold, razor sharp object on his neck.

"Oh, it's just you," Perseus said casually, as if he hadn't just been about to cut his throat. "What are you doing in this part of the temple?"

"Just wandering." Order replied casually, still a little shaken up. Perseus' sword dissolved back into his arm.

"Are you hungry?" Perseus asked, changing the subject. No one needed to know about his little project in this wing of the temple.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Order asked, suddenly curious.

"Reasons that would shred your mind and soul into trillions of minuscule pieces if you were to find out." Perseus said in a rare burst of seriousness as his amber eyes hardened into a terrifying death glare. Order held up his hands in surrender, face paling even more.

"Just c-curious." Order stammered nervously.

"You know what? I think I'll give you a little hint," Perseus said. "Oblivion." After he said that, he disappeared, and Order let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked forward into the hallway, where a heavy looking metal door with many locks stood, and looked back from where he came, and decided to make his way towards the kitchen.

 **A/N: Here's another chapter. Order's a good guy this time around! Or is he… and what about Void?! Spooooky. See you in the next chapter :D I would put a heart here, but it keeps removing the less than and leaving the 3. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey dorks! In this chapter, we introduce Chaos! Yay! This is a Perchaos fic but they won't actually get together until a while later. There's a lot of build-up to get out of the way.**

 **A billion years later, Order**

Order crested the hill and saw a herd of cow-like animals with bushy hair and long horns making their way across a clearing. He smiled at one of his many creations. He had spent the past billion years perfecting the creatures and the ecosystems they lived in. The harsh winds blew the winds down flat and pushed his hair into his eyes, making him frown. He quite disliked the extreme weather of Primus and had tried to change it on numerous occasions, but Void and Perseus would always stop him and say 'There needs to be a little chaos in this world.' And he would always tell them that there really didn't need to be, and that they just wanted there to be, to which they would shrug, laugh, then teleport away.

As Order walked through the fields towards one of his favorite destinations, a small pond with trees hanging over it and fish swimming around peacefully, he noticed something was off. There was a small creature approaching him quickly. It looked like the lizards of Primus except it ran on two legs and had short stubby arms. The creature leaped at him, mouth opening wide to reveal sharp teeth and a forked tongue. Order stared in shock as the creature latched onto his arm, sharp teeth digging in. The pain was there, but it barely registered as Order thought about how all of the living creatures on Primus were peaceful and none of them ate meat. Golden blood dripped down his arm, snapping him back into reality as he teleported into the kitchen of Perseus' and Void's temple.

Perseus and Void, who had been poring over _Law_ , looked at him with surprise before noticing the creature clinging to his arm. They thought he was going to be gone for a few hours, but it appears he got a little sidetracked.

"I thought all the animals on Primus were peaceful," Void said, confused.

"They are," Order replied, "But this one…" he trailed off as he thought for a moment. "I have never seen this one before. I did not create it." He plucked the creature off of his arm and teleported it to a holding pen in his lab.

"Then who did?" Perseus asked to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew." Order said snarkily.

"It's called a rhetorical question, Order." Perseus said, slightly amused and annoyed at the much younger being in front of him. Order just scowled at him.

"Whatev-" Perseus bolted up out of his chair, his armor covering him and his sword appearing in his hand. He teleported away. "What's his problem?" Order asked Void.

"I don't know, but he looked scared," Void said. "Perseus is never scared." She sounded worried now.

"Can you tell where he went?" Order asked. Void shook her head.

"He's far too powerful to be tracked unless he wants to." Order scowled. He hated how Void always made comments like that, if Perseus was truly as powerful as Void made him out to be his aura would be so strong it would tear the ground asunder and unleash chaos upon Primus. Order teleported to his lab and sat down. It was clear he was more powerful than Perseus, why did no one realize that?!

 **Perseus**

He felt a new power appear on Primus and froze up. This strange power seemed to attract him beyond belief. He needed to see this, to _feel_ this. It was a chaotic power, like it was balancing on the line between destruction and creation. He immediately teleported away while Order was talking, donning himself in his armor and summoning his sword as he did so. Order annoyed him, the young being was arrogant and controlling, despite how much older Perseus was. There were times they could get along, but he took everything so seriously. However, he did help a lot with the development of Primus, despite how _orderly_ he made everything; it became tedious after a while, seeing animals with perfect skeletal structures, fully functioning internal structures and impeccable senses.

Perseus arrived at his destination, and his power immediately began to affect the environment, making the wind blow harder and large droplets of water fell from the sky as dark gray clouds coated the sky. He scanned his surroundings briefly before spotting the source of the power. A humanoid figure stood miles away, their dark clothing making them difficult to see in the dim light that managed break through the clouds. Perseus teleported directly behind the figure, a woman with long black hair. He tapped her on the shoulder and let his sword droop casually at his side. She whirled around quickly, her eyes wide. Perseus froze in shock and stared down into her eyes, and she stared back at him with an odd look in her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful orbs of swirling black and purple and seemed the hold the knowledge of the universe within them. He snapped out of his reverie and quickly examined the rest of the woman in front of him. Her face was impeccably beautiful with high cheekbones, full lips and a slightly upturned nose. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her thin form rather _distractingly_.

"Hello. I'm Perseus," He said casually, as though this wasn't the first new being he had seen in a billions years, which to be honest, wasn't that long to him. "Who might you be?"

"I'm…" The woman paused, "I'm Chaos." Perseus looked surprised before he grinned evilly. "What?" Chaos asked nervously.

"Nothing," Perseus replied, "I have some people that would like to meet you." He knew Order and Chaos would either get along extremely well or be enemies from the start. Perseus put his hand on her shoulder, startling her, and teleported them to his living room, where Void and Order would be waiting.

Order yelped as the huge form of Perseus accompanied by a woman appeared with no warning, and Void jumped a little. Perseus took his hand off her shoulder slightly reluctantly and snickered at the startled deities while Chaos cracked a small smile, which increased her beauty a hundredfold, despite her being extremely nervous that they might smite her. "Who is this, Perseus?" Order asked. Perseus just looked over at her, prompting her to explain herself.

"I am Chaos," Chaos started, glaring briefly at Order when he gasped. "I woke up and I was sitting against a tree, before I noticed that I was on an extremely _orderly_ planet."  
"Wait, hold up." Order interrupted. "What's wrong with the planet being orderly? I take great pride in the system I have created." Perseus rolled his eyes and Void smiled slightly, both of them already knowing how this was going to end up.

"Other than the fact that it's extremely boring," Chaos said, making Perseus and Void grin, "Nothing really."

"What do you mean boring?!" Order asked, raising his voice, face turning red.

"I mean boring in the way that nothing has any variation and you can easily and always predict what's going to happen." Chaos retorted. Order's face turned an even darker shade of red and he bit his tongue before he said something he would regret. Chaos grinned triumphantly.

"Finally! Someone understands!" Perseus exclaimed. "He even tried to make the weather calm and peaceful! Like seriously dude, you've already made the ecosystem boring. The weather and landscape is all we have left."

"The landscape?" Chaos questioned. "It seemed pretty tame to me."

"You haven't been to The Deadlands yet." Void said, speaking up for the first time. Chaos' eyes lit up.

"The Deadlands…" Chaos mused, "That sounds like fun."

"You have no idea," Void said. "Let's go!" Void smiled as Chaos nodded and they teleported away. Perseus turned to look at Order.

"I'm going to work on _Law_ ," Perseus said. "See you later."

"Why is that stupid book taking so long?" Order asked with a scowl, face still tinged pink. "After a few billion years, you'd think you'd be close to being done." Perseus glared menacingly at Order, making him shrink back into his seat. His amber eyes and his veins glowed with power and anger.

"I don't think you fucking understand that what Void and I are attempting to write will govern every single thing to ever exist when we finish it," Perseus growled. Order had some serious nerve to suggest that writing the Laws of the Universe would be easy. "So shut your fucking mouth and keep to your own boring creations." Perseus teleported to one of his favorite spots, a huge spire of black stone sticking out of a lake in The Deadlands.

He sat down, taking out a pen and _Law_ and leaning against a boulder. He looked around at the rugged and torn landscape around him before smiling slightly. He still remembered what had created the place Void named The Deadlands.

 _-flashback-_

 _Perseus stood up abruptly, glaring menacingly at Order. He could feel his aura beginning to escape from his hold and teleported away. Order had been teasing him and Void nonstop about_ Law _for the past few days and Perseus had enough. He teleported away, to a plain in the middle of nowhere and unleashed his aura. The wind howled and thunder rumbled and boomed loudly. The ground shook and an explosion occurred a fair distance from where he was standing. Rocks flew everywhere, creating craggy mountains and hills, and a huge crater. The grass began to die as his power overwhelmed it. Cracks appeared in the dirt and the ground started to turn itself over and huge chunks floated out of their spots in Primus. It was like disassembling a jigsaw puzzle as Another explosion went off, a bright flash of blue before another crater appeared and more rocks fell. Suddenly, everything froze as Perseus felt a familiar power teleport in near him. Void._

 _Perseus looked around at his masterpiece. Craggy spires of rocks and strange shapes had risen up from the ground, and hills and rough mountains littered the landscape. He briefly paused and extended his senses. The new area he had just created was hundreds of miles wide. He turned towards his little sister. She was looking at him in awe and fear. He stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "I was just a little mad." Perseus said softly._

" _Are you good now?" Void asked._

" _Yes, fine." Perseus replied with a smile. Void pulled away from the hug and smiled at her big brother. She sat down and patted the ground next to her. Perseus sat down and she leaned her head on his shoulder._

 _-end of flashback-_

Now he was in a similar situation, except he wasn't mad enough that everything just started exploding. He glanced down at his arms as the glow slowly faded from his veins. It was a side effect of containing such extreme power within yourself. He opened the thick book that was _Law_ , took out a pen and started writing.

 **With Void and Chaos**

She and Chaos walked on a path in The Deadlands towards one of the many strange rock structures Perseus had erected during his rage. This particular one was especially strange, due to how it seemed to defy gravity. It started off a normal extremely rough mountain, but then forked into two peaks that shot out at 45 degree angles away from the mountain, but then curved back together until the very tips were almost touching. Void led Chaos up the precarious mountain, where each foothold seemed to get smaller and the rocks seemed to get sharper as they climbed up. Chaos had lost her grip several times and almost fell to a painful but not fatal (Of course; she can't die) landing.

Eventually the duo reached the dual tips of the strange mountain and sat down, facing each other. Void smiled mischievously and asked something Chaos truly couldn't have expected.

"So what do you think of Perseus?" Chaos froze up, startled and she felt her face heating up slightly. The beautiful man was extremely attractive and the way he seemed so nonchalant and calm about pretty much everything kind of turned her on. She had just appeared out of nowhere and he acted like they were lifelong friends. Now that she thought about it, he was technically the first person she had ever met.

"He's very… attractive," Chaos' eyes widened and her face turned even redder, "I-I mean, um, c-calm! I meant calm." She spluttered. Void grinned at her.

"Really? Because I think you meant you think my big brother is hot." Chaos' blush deepened and she looked down a little. "I'm just going to give you a warning, though. I would recommend you stay away from Perseus. He might not seem as powerful as Order or I but I can assure you he could easily wipe us out with little more than a thought." Void sighed and gave her a serious look. "Perseus is currently working on something and it would be for everyone's best interest that he did not have any distractions."

"I understand," Chaos said slightly disappointed. Void smirked at her.

"Although, I'm not one to stop you from messing around a little." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I-I wouldn't do t-that!" Chaos spluttered, blushing. Void gave her a doubtful look and shrugged.

"I wouldn't judge you if you did." Void said.

"But I won't."

"You can say that." She smirked as Chaos blushed. "I can read minds, you know." Chaos' face turned even redder, she had been fantasizing about Perseus shirtless, but apparently Void had caught her. Chaos directed her attention away the cruel being that was Void and towards the strange, beautiful rocky structures of The Deadlands. They noticed a golden flash on one of the structures and Chaos looked at it nervously. "I think that would be the man of your dreams flashing in." Chaos, whose blush had just faded, blushed again and poked Void in the side. She giggled slightly before Chaos grinned evilly.

"I think someone's ticklish." She said in a singsong voice as Void glared at her.

"Don't you dare." Void warned.

"PAYBACK!" Chaos yelled, jumping on Void and beginning to tickle her sides ruthlessly as she giggled. Suddenly they both felt a presence next to them. Chaos rolled off of Void and looked up at Perseus. He was raising an eyebrow and his amber eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I'm not a homophobe guys, but seriously? At least do it where I can't see you." Void and Chaos' faces turned bright red as they gaped at Perseus. Both their dresses had hiked up their thighs, their faces were red and their hair was disheveled. From Perseus' perspective there was no way it didn't look like they were having some 'fun'.

"We weren't doing that!" Chaos screeched. "It was an innocent tickle fight!" Void nodded.

"Come on, you don't hide your secret from little old me," Perseus said. "I give both of you my blessing." He tried hard to keep a straight face as they both glared at him, faces red. Unfortunately, it seemed he had not tried hard enough as he began laughing and their faces softened. Void looked over at Chaos who looked back at her. They both had an evil glint in their eyes as they turned towards Perseus, who looked back at them with amusement in his eyes. Suddenly, both girls jumped on him, tackling him and trying to tickle him. Key word, _trying_. He just chuckled slightly as they stared at him in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Chaos pouted and stomped her foot. Perseus had to admit, it was incredibly cute. After a few seconds, he noticed Chaos' face was bright red and Void was grinning at them.

"Did I say that out loud?" Perseus asked them. Void nodded and Chaos looked at her feet. Perseus shrugged, "I meant it." He grinned and winked at Chaos as her blush deepened. He took a step back and disappeared.

"He likes you." Void stated simply. Chaos gave her an odd look.

"All he said was that I was cute." She murmured. Void rolled her eyes.

"You're naive." She said before continuing, "You can see it in the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked, perking up a little.

"He looks at you like he's absorbing your appearance into his memory," Void said. "He constantly glances at you when you're not looking at him. It's obvious. He likes you." Chaos was confused.

"I thought you didn't want us to be together." Chaos said.

"I didn't want you to try and get him to be with you." Void said. "But it's clear he already likes you. It would be foolish to try and stop him." Chaos smiled, ecstatic that Perseus returned her feelings towards him. Void glanced at the sky, "It's getting late. You don't want to be out here at night." She assured Chaos.

"Why not?" Chaos asked.

"The power used to create this place comes out at night and affects the weather." Void informed her, "You really _do not_ want to be caught out here when the storms hit. Perseus is the only one who can stay here without being ripped apart." Chaos' eyes widened. _Ripped apart?!_ She was expected torrential downpours, extreme winds, lightning, but actually being shredded into pieces? That, she was not expecting. "Let's go." Void said, grabbing Chaos' hand and suddenly they were standing in a living room of the temple. Order was asleep on an armchair in the corner. Void grinned evilly. "When will he learn?" She asked with mock sadness.

"Learn about what?" Chaos asked.

"Learn that he should never fall asleep with me around." She stated with a cruel smile.

"Why?" Void shrugged off the question.

"Because." A marker appeared in Void's hand and she smirked before kneeling next to the sleeping Order. She uncapped the marker and started drawing penises on Order's forehead and cheeks. Chaos facepalmed at Void's immaturity. She looked back at her. "Are you going to help or what?" Chaos shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Help me tie him up." Void said. Chaos' eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. "You said you wanted to help." Chaos walked over as Void summoned a rope and gave it to Chaos. Once they finished tying his arms and ankles, they tied him up to the chandelier and left him hanging there. "I think we should head off to bed now. It's getting late." Void said, looking out the window, where it was almost pitch black out. Chaos nodded. "I'll show you to your room." Void said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the hall. Eventually, they reached a hallway with rooms on both sides and Void led her to the very end of it. They stopped in front of the very last door. "Here you go." Void said, before smirking. "Oh look, you're right across the hall from Perseus, what a coincidence!" She said, feigning surprise. Chaos groaned.

"Why must you make my life so difficult?" Chaos asked.

"I'm not making your life difficult!" Void said. "At the very least, I'm making easier for you to visit Perseus in the middle of the night so you two can have some _fun_. The rooms are soundproof by the way." As she finished, Perseus' door opened, and he stood in the doorway, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face.

"Void," he snapped, "We need to talk." He glared at her through his hair that seemed to always find a way to fall into his eyes. Void gulped and nodded as he stepped back into his room, her following. The door shut and Chaos stood there awkwardly. She decided to go into her room and check it out.

 **With Void and Perseus**

"Why are you trying to get me and Chaos together?" Perseus asked as soon as the door shut.

"I don't know what you mean," Void said nervously.

"You know exactly what I mean," Perseus glared at her. "I don't have time for a relationship Void, I _need_ to finish this book."

"Yes, because you've been _so_ focused on _Law_ today, haven't you?" Void asked sarcastically. Perseus' amber eyes glowed with anger.

"Maybe you're right," He said. "Maybe I should just focus on _Law_ , and leave you three to do as you wish. Maybe I should just leave." Void gaped and stared at him in shock.

"Perseus, t-that isn't w-what I meant." She stuttered. He gave her a cold look.

"I'll be gone in two days time," He said, turning as his door opened. "Now leave me." He said coldly.

"Please, Perseus, reco-" She started before he whirled around, veins glowing with power.

" _Leave,_ " He growled vehemently as the temperature dropped. Void paled and walked out the door as she began to cry. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was her best friend and she spent almost all of her time with him. He cracked stupid jokes to cheer her up when Order teased them and then threatened to destroy him for making her upset. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand up to Order the way Perseus had. As she cried, the door to Chaos' room opened and the room's owner's eyes widened before she pulled Void into a comforting hug. She pulled back from the hug and led Void over to her bed where Void cried into her shoulder. After many minutes Void stopped crying and her breathing slowed and became heavier. Chaos laid her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in like a mother.

She stood and walked out, across the hall, then knocked on Perseus' door. After a moment of awkward waiting, the door opened to reveal a glaring Perseus. She noticed that his veins had a faint golden glow. "What?" He snapped harshly. She glared back at him.

"What did you say to her?" She asked.

"I'm leaving in two days." He said, making Chaos' eyes widen. "I need to focus on my work and decided this place has too many distractions." His eyes briefly glanced down at Chaos' body and she blushed despite being pissed he made Void cry.

"What do you mean, distractions?" Chaos asked, although she felt like she already knew the answer. He glared at her for a moment before his gaze softened and he looked sad.

"You." He said, as she gasped and her face turned bright red. "You distract me, Chaos. My mind is filled with thoughts of how unbelievably perfect you are at all times." He said, his face slightly tinged pink as he spilled his heart to Chaos.

"Then do something about it," Chaos said.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me." She said defiantly, crossing her arms. He stepped closer to her, face hovering a few inches from hers.

"Something like this?" He whispered seductively as he leaned in.

"Something like this," She breathed as she leaned forwards and met his lips with her own. They kissed for a few seconds until Perseus pulled back, a horrified look on his face..

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" Chaos asked.

"I can't do this, Chaos." He said sadly. "I need to finish my work."

"You can't just leave us, Perseus." She said. "You can't just leave _me._ "

"I really am sorry, Chaos." Perseus said. "I never should have kissed you. It will only make me leaving that much harder."

"Then stay," She begged. "Please, Perseus, please don't leave." She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Perseus gave her a sad look.

"I'll return once I finish my work." Perseus said. "I'll come back. I promise." Chaos couldn't handle it and she began to cry. She stared at her feet and sobbed. She felt his strong hand cup her jaw and make her look at Perseus. He brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Chaos. Be strong." He murmured, but it didn't help as she cried harder. "You're beautiful, Chaos." He whispered to her, "Beautiful girls shouldn't have to cry."

"Then why," she said through her sobs, "Then why do you make me? Please, Perseus. Please stay." She said. "I love you." He stepped back and her eyes widened. She gasped, horrified; she hadn't meant to actually tell him that. His face became a cold, emotionless mask.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Chaos." Perseus said coldly. "But you can't stop me from leaving." It hurt him to talk to her like that, to see her cry. He wanted to rush to her and hold her, kiss her. But he knew it only would cause her more pain in the future. He didn't want her to ever have to be sad again, he wanted her to have a permanent smile on her face.

"You should go." He suggested, fighting against the urge he had to tell her to stay so he could hold her until she was happy again. She nodded numbly, tears streaming down her face, and ran back into her room, slamming the door. Perseus watched her run away from him, and he cursed his stupidity, shutting the door. He shouldn't have kissed her; he had let his urges take over. He thought back to when she had told him she loved him and a tear streaked down his cheek, soon followed by more as he slumped down against the door crying silently. At that moment, he knew he loved her back. He felt an urge deep inside himself to rush to her room, tell her he loved her, and kiss her sadness away. He stood and the knob was halfway turned before he realized that he _needed_ to leave, and he wouldn't be able to if he furthered their relationship. His veins glowed as he tried to keep his aura contained. He flashed away to the largest mountain he could find and unleashed his rage in a massive blast of power that vaporized the mountain and carved a deep groove in the ground. He fell to his knees and sobbed as the dust settled around him. He teleported back into his bed at the temple and buried his face in his pillow and let out a scream of sorrow and pain. After a few hours of him laying in bed crying, he finally fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

 **A/N: I feel bad. I just got them together and now I'm going to tear them apart and flush them down the toilet. :( Trust me though, you'll see my reasons soon. This is very much necessary to the plot of the story.**

Perseus woke up the next morning and got out of bed slowly. He thought about Chaos and Void and knew the more time he spent with them, the harder it would be to leave. There was no way he would last until tomorrow. He would go to them, tell them he was leaving, and leave. Hopefully that would be it, no unnecessary drama, and no holdups. Currently, his power was all that was holding the universe together, and while that was going to be enough for a while, it wouldn't last. He needed to finish _Law_ so it could take control of the universe and he could stop worrying.

He teleported into the hallway right outside of Void's door. He raised his hand and hesitated. He could just go and leave a note explaining that he had left and needed to start his work now. He brushed the cowardly thought aside and knocked three times. After a few moments, a very sad looking Void opened the door and looked at him hopefully.

"Little sister, I can't stay here any longer." Perseus said sadly as her eyes began to get watery. "I fear if I spend any more time with Chaos I won't be able to leave."

"What do you mean?" Void asked sadly.

"I love her, Void." Perseus said, dejected. "Last night, she told me she loved me." He took a deep breath. "But I need to get back to my work, Void. I can't procrastinate any longer." Void nodded.

"I understand, Perseus." She said, despite her heart wanting to beg him to stay. "At least tell Chaos you're leaving." He nodded, and suddenly he felt a lump in his throat as he tried to speak again. He hugged Void tightly for the last time in a while before stepping back as she closed the door. He stood there for a moment, thinking of what to say to Chaos. He teleported in front of her door and held up his hand to knock before lowering it slowly. He had no idea what to say. 'Hey Chaos, I'm leaving. Bye. Oh yeah, also I love you.' No. That would destroy her. Maybe leave out that last part.

The next time he raised his hand to knock the door opened and Chaos stood there. He froze for a moment. She looked so beautiful he began to think maybe he should stay. He pushed away the thoughts and looked into her eyes as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. His hard glare softened and he stepped forward, hugging Chaos. He wanted to kiss her but he knew it would be a bad idea.

"Please don't cry, Chaos." Perseus said. "I'm so sorry, but you must understand. If I don't leave now, I fear I will not be able to finish my work." She stepped back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"But I thought you said you were leaving in two days?" Chaos said miserably.

"If I were to stay any longer, here with you Chaos, I may not be able to bring myself to leave" Perseus said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Chaos, but I need to leave." She nodded sadly as the tears began to flow once again. He hugged her tightly and let her cry into his shirt. "Don't cry, Chaos. Beautiful girls shouldn't have to cry."

"Then stop making me cry." She responded, voice muffled by his chest. He felt horrible; he was the one responsible for this pain.

"Be strong for me Chaos." Perseus said. "I'll be back, but I don't know when. If I'm not back in around five hundred million years, don't expect me back." She nodded against his chest before pulling her head back and looking up at Perseus. She gazed into his beautiful amber eyes with a fiery intensity that he returned. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, and leaned down to capture her lips in his. His hands rested on her waist and hers found their way around his neck as their lips moved in sync. Eventually they had to break apart for air, and he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Chaos." He held himself back from saying what he truly wanted to, that he loved her and it killed him inside to see her like this.

"Goodbye, Perseus." She said, trying her hardest not to choke on her words. She hated the way he made it sound like they would never see each other again. He took a step back and gave her one last sad smile before teleporting away. "I love you." She whispered, before slamming her door and jumping into her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

 **A/N: That's all, folks. I'll see you later. So sad. :( I wish I could just let them be together. But I can't. :( (Endless sad face) And what I'm doing next chapter will probably make you hate me. But it's necessary.**

 **less than 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 guys, I hope you guys don't find a sudden urge to hunt me down and kill me after this. This is probably going to be really depressing if I can pull it off. Enjoy! Or not…**

 **Perseus**

Perseus teleported somewhere a few light years away from Primus, deep into the black nothingness of space. He could still remember the times when the universe was a beautiful mess of swirling colors and patterns. By now, those colors had long since faded away and left behind the emptiness of space Perseus had become accustomed to during the first few quadrillion years of his life that he could actually remember. He began to collect his power in the form of a small hut where he would write _Law_ , and work on his _other_ project.

He floated inside, where the artificial gravity immediately pulled him to the floor and he almost smiled. It appeared _Law_ was doing its job. He walked over to his desk and sat down, _Law_ appearing on the desk, already open to the page he wished. A pen materialized in his hand but he could not focus, for his thoughts were drawn to Chaos. How beautiful she looked when she smiled, how much it hurt him to see her cry, how much he loved holding her in his arms, how much he loved her. He realized he would never be able to get his work done if he couldn't stop thinking about Chaos, and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as he knew what must be done.

He formed a small bright blue ball of power in front of him and waited for it to cool down. Eventually, it stopped glowing and resembled a oblong blue rock as it let out a low, soothing hum. He held the rock up to his face and whispered to it, "Take my memories. Take my memories of Chaos, Void, Order, and Primus. Return them once I have truly finished what must be done." The rock hummed in agreement and Perseus felt his memories slip away from him slowly, except for one. It was an image of a beautiful woman smiling, her black and purple eyes practically glowing with mirth. Perseus didn't know who she was, but he knew he loved her and the only way to get back to her was to finish his work.

He set the strange rock that hummed back on the table and began to write. He wrote for hours, days, and weeks before resting. As soon as he stopped writing, he thought back to the image of the beautiful smiling woman. A pang of pain shot through his heart as he thought about her. He felt like he had left her on bad terms. He pushed the thoughts aside and climbed into his cot, drifting off to sleep.

 **Chaos (A/N: Sorry about this.)**

Eventually she got out of bed, streaks of dried tears down her face as she walked out her door. She walked numbly towards the kitchen. She opened the pantry but left her appetite as she remembered Perseus, and how she had so foolishly admitted her love to Perseus. Despite that, he had still held her and kissed her before leaving, and what he said when he left startled her. 500 millions years?! She wouldn't be able to last that long before killing herself. She was practically dead, she was in so much pain without him. She sat down on a bar stool at the island burying her face in her hands as she cried silently.

"Chaos?" She heard a male voice call out. Order. "What's wrong?" She look up at him with eyes puffy from crying. "Where's Perseus?" He asked, but soon regretted it as Chaos burst into tears yet again.

"He left," She moaned. She thought back for a moment and realized she had only known Perseus for a _day_. How was it possible she had fallen so hard in love for him in only a _day_? "He said," She said, feeling a lump rise up in her throat. "He said he needed to focus on his work and Primus had too many _distractions_." She spat out the word distractions like it the worst curse word one could utter. Order stepped forward and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"It's okay." He told her. "It's okay to cry." She thought back to when Perseus had told her she was beautiful and that beautiful girls like her shouldn't have to cry. It cheered her up and she stopped crying and her cheeks heated up as she remembered Perseus' praise. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Order.

"Thanks," Chaos said, lying through her teeth, "That helped." She immediately felt guilty. Perseus was the one who made her feel better, not Order. This felt wrong. She should be with him, not Order.

"I'll be here for you," Order said as he slowly leaned in closer to her. He closed his eyes and Chaos' eyes widened before his lips met hers. It was awkward and clumsy, and Order was a horrible kisser, unlike Perseus, whose kisses made her feel weak at the knees and made her feel like they were transferring electricity every time their lips met. He pulled away and smiled at her with a strange fire in his light blue eyes. She forced as a smile onto her face to the best of her ability.

"I need to go." She said quickly, standing up and disappearing. She reappeared in her room where she flopped onto her bed and squeezed her eyes shut. Chaos knew she shouldn't do this, that she should wait for Perseus, after all, he did say he was coming back. But 500 million years? She wondered if she would be able to wait that long. There was, however, a chance that he wouldn't come back. If so, that would be 500 million of her relationship with Order wasted. She knew what her decision would be. She teleported back to where Order was waiting, startling him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and kissed him passionately, a gesture he quickly tried to return, now matter how sloppy it was. Once they broke apart, she felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she forced a smile onto her lips. He smiled back before leaning in to kiss her again. She felt nothing from his kiss and knew that she did not love him like she loved Perseus; she barely even liked Order. Guilt filled her stomach as they kissed.

"Get a room," A disapproving voice said from the doorway. "Or any room but the kitchen." Void said, glaring daggers at Chaos and Order, pitch black eyes filled with a silent fury. Her eyes were puffy, and her long brown hair was disheveled like she had been pulling at it. Order attempted to glare back while Chaos stared at her feet. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and suddenly they were standing in Order's room.

 **Void**

She couldn't believe what she seeing as she glared at them rage barely hidden from her features. That _wench_ had made Perseus leave by making him fall in love with her, then when he left she immediately went to the next best thing, Order. How dare she? When Perseus returned, he would be destroyed. "Get a room." She told them as they broke up. She glared harshly at the pair. "Or any room but the kitchen." Chaos looked down in shame and Order attempted to glare back at her, but faltered and instead touched Chaos' shoulder and they were gone.

She sat down numbly at the table and summoned food. Perseus wouldn't want her to starve herself because she was sad about him leaving. She picked up her knife and fork and tried to cut the meat, but in her rage she had cut straight through the plate. She obliterated the food and part of the table in her anger and teleported off to The Deadlands, wishing Perseus could be here with her. She extended her presence to try and find him. Once she got a couple light years out, she gave up and retracted her presence, knowing Perseus had gone too far for her to sense him. She groaned and summoned a bright yellow fruit, then sat down against a rock, staring off into the distance.

As she bit into the fruit, she decided that if Perseus didn't make it in time, she could at least try to delay the Universe's demise at least a little. So she trained. She flashed to an off planet location, quickly finished her fruit, and began to practice to increase her power. She flared her aura to the max and summoned a massive flat slab of a strange blood red metal she would do her experiments on. She focused on the slab of metal before reaching with her power and surrounding it. She could see the metal distorting as her power washed over it. She willed her power to crush it and suddenly the slab began to implode, glowing from the inside as it was crushed. Once it was as small as an orange, and glowing from the immense pressure, she pulled back her power and watched in amazement as the ball glowed even brighter then exploded in a magnificent burst of bright blue energy.

A smile briefly flitted across her lips as she created a barrier in front of her. She waited until the blue energy had cleared and formed another slab of the same metal. She tried to find a material that would serve as a good conductor but would be strong enough to withhold some serious stress. She eventually created a new material and coated the slab of red metal with it, before surrounding it with her power once again. She forced the metal to implode once again, but this time she crushed it into the shape of a Xiphos' blade. She let her power retract slowly, waiting to see if her conductor could hold the blue energy. Eventually the blue glow faded, leaving behind a dark blue metal that hummed with power almost angrily. She formed a black hilt onto the blade and grabbed it. She examined her new sword, taking a few experimental swings and grinning. She summoned a model of Chaos in front of her and stabbed at the dummy's chest. As soon as the blade penetrated her, it released a massive blue burst of energy, effectively tearing it to shreds. Pulling back her arm, she noticed that the blade seemed to regenerate its energy quickly. Her new weapon would do quite nicely. As she stared at the blue and black sword in her hands, she realized she needed to name it. She thought for a moment before she decided on the name Fusion. She created a black sheath with glowing blue patterns on it.

Void sheathed her sword, the soft hiss it let out muffled, and teleported back to Primus. She walked into the living room and found Chaos and Order sitting on a couch, talking in hushed tones while holding hands. Her blade seemed to hum in anger as she watched the two, disgusted and angry. Chaos looked up when she saw Void and her eyes widened as she felt the power emanating off the blade. "What the hell is your problem?" Order snapped, not understanding why Void was so angry, but it was making him angry.

"Your whore is," Void said, making a gesture towards Chaos. Chaos buried her hands and started crying once again. Void almost felt sympathetic for her. Order stood up, light blue eyes fixed into a glare. Void eyed him with disinterest; she knew Order would stand no chance in a fight with her.

"Take that back," He growled at her, flaring his aura. "She is not a whore!" The ground rumbled slightly. Void scoffed at him, and flared her aura back, extending her power to his soul and wrenching on it violently. Order cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his hands clamped on his ears.

"I've had enough of your shit, Order." Void spat. "I'm not afraid to stand up for myself without Perseus here." She said, feeling adrenaline rush through her. It felt amazing to put Order in his place.

"You wench," He spat weakly. She wrenched on his soul again and he cried out, before gasping for his breath. She tightened her grip on his soul, watching with a sick, twisted smirk as he writhed around on the floor, Chaos kneeling beside him and shaking him, trying to get him out of whatever state he was in. She looked up at the smirking Void.

"Stop!" She yelled. "What has he ever done to you?!" Void released her hold on Order's soul and glared at Chaos, who shrunk down as Void's eyes became black orbs of nothingness that sucked the light out of the room. Void felt her power rising and redirected it elsewhere, feeling the ground rumble as something many miles away exploded.

"You don't understand, girl." Void said, furious. "And you never will, because you're too infatuated with him to see." Chaos' eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. "Tell me!" Void just smirked sadistically.

"I'll let you figure it out." She said tauntingly. "But now, I want you two out of my house." Chaos and Order's eyes widened.

"This isn't your house!" Order protested. "This is Perseus' house." When he said Perseus, Void visibly deflated, her sclera turning white again as she suddenly looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Since Perseus is not present," She said coldly. "And I am his closest living relative, I have full ownership over this house. And I want you out." Order scowled at her.

"You can't make us." He said snidely. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was sustained in the air, grabbing at his throat as an invisible force lifted him by it. Void glared at him with a look that said, _If you don't, I'll kill you_ as she unsheathed her sword. Chaos and Order stared at the glowing blue Xiphos with fear as Void walked closer. Chaos scrambled back, stumbling over furniture as Void held the blade in a ready position. She held the tip an inch away from Order's chest, right where his cold black heart was. Order stared at it with wide eyes before she touched it gently to his chest.

The sword hummed as it glowed brighter before letting out an extremely powerful burst of blue energy directly into Order's chest. He flew back, through the wall as the energy carved into the floor and ceiling whilst destroying any furniture it came in contact with. Chaos quickly rushed to his side and began to inspect the huge gash on his chest. If Order could've died, he would've died the second the energy hit him. "You're going to leave," Void assured them. "Or I'm going to make you fade." Chaos glared at her momentarily before her gaze faltered and she grabbed Order, teleporting them to other side of Primus.

 **With Chaos and Order (A/N: Their names sound so perfect together, I just realized.)**

Chaos teleported onto the top of a mountain and laid Order down against a rock, beginning to heal him. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, full of fury. He looked over at Chaos and his anger died down.

"That bitch." He said, "She thinks she can control us?" He growled, staring into his hands. His aura was going crazy, bouncing around invisible barriers. Eventually, Chaos saw a faint transparent outline of a room surrounding them. The outline slowly became more opaque before finally turning into a pure white living room with several white couches surrounding a white oval table. Chaos frowned at the lack of color but let it slide. "We'll live here for now. When the time comes, we'll attack." He told her. "Now take me to the infirmary." He said, surprising Chaos with the harshness in his voice.

Chaos extended her senses throughout the large temple and located the infirmary before teleporting them there. She laid him down in a bed and turned around. "Wait." He ordered her. **(A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA)** "Lay with me." Chaos turned around, surprised.

"Um," She said nervously as Order smiled lecherously at her, "Okay." She climbed on the cot next to him and layed there stiffly. After a moment, she felt a pair of cool lips on her jaw and gasped. The lips continued on a path down her neck towards her collarbone. She gasped softly when he nibbled on the crook between her collarbone and neck. His hand came up slowly and slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder. She froze up for a moment before he began to gently tug on her dress, trying to get it off her. She stood up quickly. "I need to go." Order opened his mouth to protest but she teleported into one of the bathrooms and leaned against the sink, staring into the mirror.

Her face was flushed bright red and her dress was hanging on by one strap. There was a mark on her neck where he had nibbled her and it filled her with rage. How dare he mark her? She was not his, and he needed to know that. She fixed her strap and teleported back into the infirmary with a furious look on her face, glaring at Order. He raised an eyebrow at her anger. "What the fuck is this?" She asked him, making a gesture towards her neck.

"It's called a hickey, dear." He told her tiredly.

"Do not call me dear." Chaos said coldly. "You need to understand some things, Order. I am _not_ yours." Order stood up slowly and approached her. He grabbed her by the neck suddenly and pushed her into the wall.

"Listen up, bitch." Order told her. "As long as _we_ are in a relationship, your are _mine_." He growled. "After all, I'm all you have." He said smugly. "Void hates you." He told her coldly. "Perseus left you, probably because you're not good enough for him."

"T-That's n-not true." Chaos stammered. "He cares for me."

"Then why'd he leave?" Order asked harshly, loosening his grip on her neck a little. "Let me guess, he told you 'I need to finish my work!'" He said mockingly. He scoffed, "Please, I bet he was just trying to get away from _you_." Chaos broke out in tears and Order scoffed. "Leave me. Do whatever, I don't care." He dropped her and she ran out, sobbing.

 **A/N: All right, that's it! So, Order is a dick, Chaos is depressed, Void is fucking pissed, and Perseus has no memory of anything except his many quadrillions of years before he created the Universe. Yay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This is a short note from your dear friend, The Cakie, who has been fairly busy since last February!

I plan to rewrite the majority of this story fairly soon, within the next couple of weeks hopefully, however I do have eight chapters written so try not to get your hopes up. Also, this is subject to change based on what happens in my life.

See ya next time!

less than 3


End file.
